


To Make an Omelette

by sarken



Category: Dallas (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Season 1, The Way to Get Your Ex-Wife Back is Through Her Best Friend's Stomach, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Ellen comes to Southfork for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make an Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> [Original version](http://sarking.tumblr.com/post/49756824843/description-bobby-and-ann-sitting-at-the-table) available on Tumblr.

The smell of coffee greets Sue Ellen at the front door, welcoming her back to Southfork after a week on the campaign trail. Her plane touched down late last night, and she expected to wake up exhausted, but the enthusiasm of her supporters has left her energized, and she is barely inside before she's saying, "You won't believe what happened at the fundraiser in Houston. My media relations director, Lionel -- you remember him, Ann, he's the one with the--"

She stops in the middle of her sentence when she steps through the doorway and sees not Ann, not Carmen, but J.R. standing by the stove.

"Morning, darlin'." He turns around, spatula in hand. It's a jarring sight, but there's a familiar twinkle in his eye when he asks with practiced innocence, "Now, what's this ol' Lionel has?"

Sue Ellen won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her flustered. More than that, though, she wants to watch the jealousy flicker across his face when he realizes she still looks at other men. She opens her mouth to tell him just what Lionel has, but Ann is quick to interrupt from across the room.

"Never mind that, J.R." She's been setting the table, but she leaves the silverware in a pile and walks over to link arms with Sue Ellen. Casually, Ann leads her closer to the stove as she says, "Turns out J.R. is becoming quite the cook."

Sue Ellen feigns disinterest, but she's grateful for the better look.

"And it's funny," Ann continues lightly, "but when I told him you were coming today, the scrambled eggs he's been makin' turned into omelettes. We need to have you around more often."

Sue Ellen glances from the skillet to J.R.'s face just in time to catch the tail end of a smile.


End file.
